A Different Perspective (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve and Catherine begin their search for a nanny and an unexpected situation gives the younger Allen kids a new view of Uncle Steve.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

 _ **Check out Angie's birth announcement on**_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_ _  
_

* * *

 **A Different Perspective (1/1)**

 **McGarrett Rollins Home 10:30 A.M.**

"There's nothing in the world as sweet as the smell of a baby's head." Lea sighed happily as she snuggled Angie against her shoulder and inhaled deeply. " _Almost_ makes me want to have another one of my own."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I said _almost_." Lea chuckled as she bounced Angie softly with the deftness of an experienced mother. "Luckily you'll be bringing this little angel to the office with you a couple of days a week so I'll get a chance for some up-close baby time without also having to deal with midnight diaper changes and 2 AM feedings."

"Speaking off the office … I'm pretty sure Jen and I have things figured out," Catherine stated confidently.

Lea shook her head in the affirmative. "She showed me your tentative calendar for the week you come back." Angie began to fuss and the governor shifted her slightly so she could see Catherine in addition to hearing her voice. "There's your mommy," she cooed before continuing. "It looks like everything is going to work out just fine."

"The plan is to try for two days a week with no meetings or appointments scheduled outside the building. Those are the days I'll bring Angie in with me." Catherine waggled her fingers at the now quiet baby. "The other three days we'll plan on having her stay with a nanny here at the house."

"Have you hired anyone yet?"

"We have three interviews set up for this afternoon," Catherine replied. "That is assuming Steve can get out of work early like we planned. We want to make a decision soon because we figure whoever we hire will need to spend some time here with me over the next few weeks, getting to know Angie and Cammie both."

"I assume these applicants have been screened more carefully than someone applying for top secret clearance." Lea chuckled.

"I've checked everyone's references, both personal and professional, and run a standard criminal background check on each of them." Catherine tapped a small pile of papers on the table in front of her before pointing to the much larger pile next to it with a barely concealed smile. "Steve has been a little more thorough. Driving records, social media accounts, there's some tax information in there I have no idea how he got access to."

Lea's eyes were suddenly trained on the floor.

"You?" Catherine accused with a good-natured laugh. "I should have known."

Lea grinned. "Your husband can be very persuasive when he wants something."

Catherine smiled. "If I'm being completely honest I'm not really upset about him going above and beyond in this situation. Choosing someone to leave your baby with is ... " her voice trailed off.

"Gut wrenching." Lea nodded.

She remembered the feeling well.

Angie's eyes opened wide and she let out a loud cry as she began to kick her feet.

"Oh my, I recognize that sound," Lea said. "Someone is hungry."

Catherine glanced at her watch. "Right on schedule."

"Ok then," Lea handed the baby to Catherine, "I'm gonna get back to work and leave you to it. I just couldn't resist stopping by for a little snuggle time."

"Come by anytime," Catherine responded sincerely. "You're always welcome."

* * *

 **2:50 P.M.**

"I really appreciate you letting us come over to go swimming," Jenna said as Dylan, Kaitlyn and Jacob said their hellos to Steve, Catherine and Angie then headed immediately for the deck. Both Cody and Casey were working but hoped to stop by later. The younger kids especially were always excited for the chance to swim in the ocean. "I got this afternoon off in exchange for agreeing to work for a few hours tomorrow morning. We wanted to go swimming but the pool in our neighborhood is closed for repairs."

"Not a problem." Steve waved her off. "You can bring them over anytime."

"We're going to be interviewing potential nannies so … " Catherine started but Jenna cut her off.

"Say no more. You won't hear a peep out of any of us," she promised.

"Esther's out back on the deck writing," Catherine added. "Cammie's been keeping her company but will probably want to go swimming with the kids."

"They'll love that," Jenna called over her shoulder as she headed for the door. "Good luck with the interviews."

Ten minutes later Angie was sleeping peacefully in her Napper Station when the doorbell chimed announcing the arrival of the first candidate.

Steve and Catherine smiled as they answered the door and greeted Frances Bradley, age 55. Twenty-three years' experience as a nanny. Raised two boys of her own. Happily married. Certified in infant CPR and first aid. The last family she worked for couldn't say enough good things about her. The only reason she wasn't still working for them was because they moved to the big island.

"So nice to meet you," she said warmly after Steve completed the introductions.

She moved immediately to Angie and smiled softly at her sleeping form. "She's adorable."

"Thanks." Catherine indicated the arm chair. "Please have a seat." Steve and Catherine took their place side by side on the couch. "The Callards spoke very highly of you," Catherine told the woman.

The mention of her previous employer brought a smile to her face. "That's good to hear. We had eight years together before Mr. Callard got transferred."

Catherine opened the folder in front of her. "All of your certifications are in order. I'm impressed with the fact that you take a refresher course every year."

"I like to make sure my skills stay sharp." Frances smiled warmly.

Still, Steve couldn't help but notice her hands were fidgeting in her lap.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Actually … " the woman replied a little nervously, "if I'd realized you live at the beach I probably wouldn't have wasted your time."

"Is there a problem with the water?" Steve asked. He knew the woman held a current water safety certificate.

"Not the water … the sand," she replied sadly. "I had my knee replaced two years ago and it hasn't bounced back like I'd hoped. I'm a little more unsteady on sand than I feel comfortable with."

Steve nodded. "I appreciate you telling us that."

"I wanted to be honest with you right up front." The woman's face registered her disappointment. "I would never do anything to put a child at risk. I just couldn't resist applying when I saw that it would be three days a week. My husband is semi-retired and I liked the idea of getting extra time to spend with him."

Steve's mind went back to a conversation he had with a Cynthia Jameson at social services two days prior when he had to call her in to take charge of the children of a couple arrested for running a drug ring.

"Would you have any objection to working in a daycare setting as opposed to a private home?" he asked.

"Not at all," Francis responded sincerely.

Steve pulled a card from his pocket and wrote Cynthia's name and title on the back. He scrolled through his phone and found her contact information then added her number to the card.

"I happen to know that CWS is looking for someone to work in their daycare." He passed her the card. "It's for the children of women returning to the workforce who can't afford private childcare. I'll call Cynthia and tell her to expect to hear from you."

"That's very generous of you." Frances was a bit overwhelmed by Steve's kind gesture. "Thank you. I appreciate it so much."

Steve smiled. "My pleasure."

* * *

 **4:00 P.M.**

The next candidate was Trish Armstrong, age 26. Energetic. Well qualified. Highly recommended by her current employer, Happy Tots Daycare. As soon as she came in the door she cooed softly at Angie who was now awake and happily nestled in Steve's arms.

After everyone was seated Catherine got down to business.

"Your current employer gave you a great reference. You supervisor said she was going to be sorry to see you go."

"I really like it there but I'm interested in getting into something more one on one." Trish smiled genuinely. "My friend got a job working as a private nanny last year and she really loves it." Trish bit her lip. "I was kind of hoping for something full-time though."

Catherine nodded. "I'll be taking Angie with me to work at least two days a week, maybe three certain weeks if it's feasible. Because of that we won't be able to provide a set-in-stone type schedule. Also, there may be a few nights when we both get caught up at work and would need you to stay an extra hour or so. We understand that can require some last minutes change of plans and it's why we're offering above the going pay rate."

"The higher pay was the first thing that attracted me to your listing," Trish admitted honestly. "My boyfriend and I are trying to save for a place so we can move in together. Apartments are really expensive around here."

Catherine smiled sympathetically and Trish continued.

"My boyfriend said we should move somewhere less expensive, maybe even the mainland, but that wouldn't be happening for a year or two."

Catherine felt Steve's hand brush her thigh lightly.

A signal that he was no more thrilled with that news than she was.

They pushed forward, taking turns asking the questions they'd worked out ahead of time and the rest of the interview proceeded uneventfully. Trish was eminently qualified and answered all their questions about both child care and emergency situation responses perfectly.

When they were satisfied they'd learned everything they needed to know about Trish they let her know they still had others to interview and would be in touch soon.

"Thanks." Trish smiled brightly as she shook both their hands. "I'll look forward to hearing from you."

"She seems like a strong possibility," Steve said as soon as the front door closed.

Catherine could tell but the tone of his voice there was a 'but' coming.

"I'm just not sure how I feel about hiring someone who may be picking up and leaving the island in a year or two," he finished.

"Same here." Catherine exhaled deeply. "I know there are never any guarantees but I kinda pictured hiring someone who would be a constant in Angie's life."

"How about we keep her on the list but with reservations," Steve suggested.

"Perfect." Catherine smiled. "Who's next?"

* * *

 **5:00 P.M.**

The next applicant was local woman named Anela Manunui, age 40. Unmarried, no children of her own. 15 years' experience as a private nanny. Current on all certifications. Highly recommended by her last employer.

Catherine noticed that even though Steve was holding Angie when they answered the door the woman barely acknowledged the gurgling infant.

Her senses went on high alert. She was certain Steve noticed it too.

This time he began the interview. "So, as our ad said we're looking for someone to work three days a week. Those days may change from week to week but we'll always do our best to give you a specific schedule at least two weeks ahead of time."

Anela nodded then addressed Catherine. "So, does that mean you'll be returning to work just part time?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, it means that whenever possible I'll be taking Angie to work with me. Usually two days a week but occasionally three. We'll pay you for the third day either way. We understand you need to be able to predict what you'll be making every week."

"I appreciate that." Anela's forehead creased slightly. "My concern is whether the baby will be able to adhere to a strict schedule going back and forth like that. Consistency is very important for an infant."

Steve and Catherine glanced at each other.

"We understand that." Catherine smiled politely. "In this case though, I want her with me whenever I can manage it. We believe that while it's important she have a schedule it's also important, with our lifestyles, that she learns early to be a little flexible."

Anela's expression was hard to read but Catherine had the feeling it held mild disapproval.

They covered a litany of topics including feeding, burping, tummy time and sleeping and in each case they found Anela knowledgeable if a bit rigid. She was hesitant to answer Steve's questions about how she would react in various emergencies claiming she didn't like to deal in hypotheticals and was confident her training would lead her to the right decision if something unexpected occurred.

Towards the end of the interview Steve handed Angie to Catherine and went to the deck to retrieve Cammie.

Anela interacted pleasantly with the large dog, more enthusiastically than she had greeted Angie as a matter of fact, and after ascertaining they had no further questions she walked to the door, thanked them for considering her, and said she'd be waiting to hear from them.

"She's certainly qualified though a little stiff I think," Catherine said as she put a sleeping Angie back in her Napper Station.

Steve stood beside her and smiled down at his sleeping daughter. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy."

Before he could say anything else his cell phone buzzed with an incoming call.

"McGarrett."

Catherine could hear the excited tones of the person on the other end.

"I'm on my way," Steve said in a clipped tone. "That was Frank Kayama," he called over his shoulder as he took the stairs to their bedroom three at a time. He emerged a few seconds later carrying his weapon. "Their neighbor's husband is back and he's trying to beat down her door. They think he has a weapon."

"I'll call Danny," Catherine said as he headed for the back door. "Be careful."

Jacob yelled for Uncle Steve when he saw him come out the back door but Steve didn't respond.

He was in Commander McGarrett mode.

As soon as Jenna noticed he had his weapon she got the children out of the water and corralled them all onto the deck.

Cammie was on high alert but was obeying Esther's command to stay.

Catherine called Danny and filled him in on the situation. Luckily, he was in his car when she called so he headed for the beach immediately. As he drove, Catherine gave him all the details she knew.

Tara and Scott Olejar had moved in next to Kathy and Frank Kayama several months earlier. From day one there were raised voices and loud fights. Eventually Tara confided in Kathy that her husband was physically abusive. Together Kathy and Catherine talked her through the process of getting a restraining order. Since she was the only one of the couple that was working and could pay rent she remained in the house.

The situation appeared to have settled down until today.

When she hung up with Danny, Catherine checked Angie then moved to the back door and slid it open. Jenna had the children gathered close and was reassuring them everything would be fine. "Esther ... could you watch Angie for a second while I see if there's anything I can do to help?"

"Of course." Esther stood up. "Cammie is pretty eager to go see if she can help too but I wasn't sure … "

"You made the right call," Catherine said. "It's probably better she stays here until we know exactly what's happening.".

Esther gave Cammie the command to follow and the obedient dog did as she was told, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

Catherine scratched her ears as she passed on her way into the house. "Good girl."

Seconds later she looked up and saw Steve running down the beach in pursuit of a muscular young man in board shorts and a t-shirt. She knew there was no time to get everyone inside before the two men reached the stretch of sand immediately behind the house so she ordered Jenna and the children to get behind the outdoor kitchen's counter, which they did immediately.

A few strides later Steve caught up with the man, who Catherine recognized as Scott Olejar and tackled him to the ground. When the man continued to struggle violently they heard Steve yell, "Stop right now. Don't make me shoot you."

The man yelled an epithet and continued to struggle which resulted in Steve placing a knee on his spine. Almost simultaneously Danny arrived and kept his weapon trained on the highly agitated man as Steve cuffed him. Seconds later the sirens of approaching patrol cars split the air.

Then almost as quickly as it had begun the situation was over and contained.

Catherine made her way to the beach to help Kathy Kayama comfort the nearly hysterical Tara. Kathy offered to let the young woman stay at their house for the night while her door was being fixed and, after promising Catherine they'd call if they needed anything, they headed down the beach towards the Kayama home. Danny offered to handle the paperwork on the arrest since he was still on duty and technically Steve had the afternoon off. Steve and Catherine, knowing that wasn't an offer Danny made very often, thanked him and headed back to the beach house.

When they got to the deck they found Jenna sitting quietly with the children. Jacob was in his mother's lap while Kaitlyn was plastered to her side. Dylan sat at Jenna's feet putting on the bravest face possible.

All three had very wide eyes.

At the same time Steve and Catherine realized how seeing Uncle Steve in work mode must have affected them.

Steve knelt in front of them and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Was that a bad man?" Jacob asked in a soft, quivering voice.

"Yes." Steve's voice was calm and even.

Jacob swallowed hard. "What did he do?"

"He hit his wife and hurt her." Steve struggled to explain it in a way the young boy would understand. "Then the judge told him he had to stay away from her. But he didn't. He came back anyway and tried to hurt her again."

"Is she okay?" Kaitlyn swiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"She will be." Steve didn't want to scare the children but he did want them to understand how serious the situation had been and why he reacted the way he did.

"Is he going to jail?" Dylan asked.

"If I have anything to say about it he will," Steve replied honestly. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Would you really have shot him?" Dylan asked.

Steve took a deep breath.

He had no intention of lying.

"It's always a last resort … and I do my best to give people the chance to surrender peacefully first ... but … yes. Sometimes it comes to that."

"What if the bad man has a gun, too?" Kaitlyn asked worriedly.

"Then I have to be careful," Steve replied candidly. "But my first responsibility is to get the bad men into custody so they can't hurt anyone else."

Kaitlyn slid out of her seat, crossed to Steve and placed her hand on his cheek. "Do you promise you'll always be super careful?"

"I promise," he said resolutely.

"That's good." Kaitlyn smiled then threw her arms around his neck.

Dylan shook his head. "I never really thought about what a police chase was like before."

"The most important thing," Steve explained as Kaitlyn's arms remained around his neck, "is that I gain the upper hand as fast as I can to avoid injuries to innocent people."

Dylan nodded solemnly. "I understand."

"You were running really fast when you were chasing him," Jacob said.

"Not bad for a guy wearing street shoes." Steve grinned.

After they were sure the Allens were okay and had had a chance to ask any questions that came to their minds Steve and Catherine insisted they stay for dinner.

"We'll throw some chicken on the grill and put together a quick salad," Catherine said. "There are some brownies on the counter that Lea brought by earlier."

"Are you sure?" Jenna asked.

"Positive," Steve replied adamantly. "We won't take no for an answer. It's pretty overcast so we can bring Angie out here to get a little fresh air while we're cooking."

As Steve and Catherine entered the kitchen to start pulling things together they saw Esther, singing softly to Angie who was perched in the middle of the island in her carrier. Cammie moved from her spot by Esther's feet to greet her humans and, after assuring herself they were fine and healthy, returned to her earlier position.

"Are the Allens staying for dinner?" Esther looked up from the vegetables she was chopping. "I thought they might be so I started the salad."

Steve and Catherine looked at each other and matching grins moved across their faces.

Maybe they'd been looking in the wrong place for a nanny.

Maybe they should have been looking closer to home.

There was no need for discussion.

Each knew immediately what the other was thinking.

"Esther," Catherine smiled, "we need to ask you something."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll  
_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
